callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Task Force 141 (Original)
Task Force 141, colloquially referred to as the "One-Four-One", was a multinational special operations force comprised of members of the American, Australian, British, and Canadian armed forces. Its members served as the principal protagonists of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, where their objective was to apprehend or kill Vladimir Makarov, a Russian Ultranationalist responsible for masterminding the Russian attack of the United States. In 2016, its members participated in notable special operations in Kazakhstan, Zakhaev International Airport, Brazil, a Russian gulag and a Russian submarine base, the Georgian-Russian border, and then finally, at Afghanistan. A handful of Task Force 141 special operators were killed by American forces led by General Shepherd at the Georgian-Russian border and Afghanistan, with only two Task Force 141 operators confirmed to be surviving after the events of Modern Warfare 2. Members So far there are at least 84 known members. Making TF 141 a near company size force. Prominent Members *Captain "Soap" MacTavish - Commander of Task Force 141. *Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson - The supporter of Task Force 141 and the player of the game. *SPOILER* He is killed with Ghost, Scarecrow and Ozone in Loose Ends. *Captain John Price - Specialist of Task Force 141 and CO (Commanding Officer) of Soap MacTavish and Roach when they are playable characters in some points of the game. *Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley aka "Silent Killer" - The technical specialist for Task Force 141, and he is British. He is killed with Roach, Scarecrow and Ozone in Loose Ends. *Nikolai - Part of Sgt. Kamarov's old Russian Loyalist group from Modern Warfare. Helps the Task Force personally or is part of the Task Force on several occasions. *Pfc. Joseph Allen - A U.S. Army Ranger from the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment recently hand-picked by Shepherd to infiltrate Makarov's terrorist cell. *Lt. General Shepherd - He is an Army Ranger officer who sends Joseph Allen on a CIA undercover operation to infiltrate the Ultranationalists. He appears to command the American forces that are members of the Task Force. Supporting Members *Archer - British soldier, sniper team leader, seen in Loose Ends *Meat- Canadian soldier, dies in the beginning of the mission Takedown. *Ozone - Canadian soldier, dies at the end of Loose Ends *Rook - Australian Soldier, killed in The Enemy Of My Enemy whilst driving Soap and Price to safety *Royce - Canadian soldier, takes charge of Favela TF141 squad, killed shorty after in Takedown *Scarecrow - American soldier, dies at the end of Loose Ends *Toad - American soldier, sniper and heavy weapons specialist, seen in Loose Ends *Worm - American soldier; asks "Who's Soap?", seen in The Gulag, successfully extracted. Other Members These members are randomly spawned (* Indicates rarely generated names.) *Aeon* - Seen in The Gulag. *Angel - Seen in The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday and The Gulag. *Apex - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Avatar - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Bear - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. Possible reference to Bear Grylls. *Bearcat - Seen in The Hornet's Nest, The Gulag *Bishop - Seen in The Gulag. *Boomer - Seen in The Hornet's Nest, The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday and Contingency. *Boxer - Seen in The Gulag. *Bull - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Canine - Seen in Contingency. *Cannibal - Seen in The Gulag. *Chemist - Seen in The Gulag. *Chemo - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Cherub - Seen in The Gulag. *Chino - Seen in The Gulag. *Coffin - Seen in The Gulag, Coffin is a Marine. *Coma - Seen in The Hornet's Nest, and Loose Ends. *Cypher- Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Cyclops- Seen in Contingency. *Doc - Seen in The Hornet's Nest, The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Driver - Seen in Takedown, gets gunned down through car windscreen by Faust, he is African American. *Druid - Seen in The Gulag and Contingency. *Elder* - Seen in Contingency. *Exxon - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Flux* - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Gator- Seen in Hornet's Nest. Possibly Australian or American judging by the nickname. *Hazard - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Hercules - Seen in Hornet's nest. *Hitman - Seen in Loose Ends. *Jayhawk - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Jester* - Seen in Contingency, and The Gulag. *Justice - Seen in Loose Ends. *Klepto - Seen in The Gulag. *Kojak - Seen in The Gulag. *Langley - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Lord* - Seen in Hornet's Nest. *Mamba - Seen in The Gulag. *Messiah - Seen in Contingency. *Midnight - He helps Captain Price and Captain MacTavish in Contingency. *Monk* - Seen in The Gulag. *Neon - Seen in The Gulag. *Neptune - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Nomad - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *November* - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Ogre - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Patron - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. *Peasant - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday, he is a Navy SEAL. *Phallus - Seen in Contingency. *Pharaoh - Seen in The Gulag. *Pieces - Seen in Hornet's Nest. *Poet - Seen in The Gulag. *Preacher - The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Prophet* - Seen in The Gulag. *Reaper - Seen in the Gulag. *Redcell - Seen in The Gulag. *Roadie - Seen in The Gulag, he is American. *Robot - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday, he is a Navy SEAL. *Rocket- Seen in The Hornet's Nest, probably a reference to same character in the movie "City of God", set in Rio de Janeiro. *Rooster - Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday and The Gulag. . *Sandman - Seen in The Gulag. *Sorrow* - Seen in Contingency. *Sparrow - Seen in Loose Ends. *Spirit* - Seen in Contingency. *Taco - Seen in The Hornet's Nest and The Gulag. *Trojan - Seen in Contingency. *Twister - Seen in The Gulag, Contingency and The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. *Undertone - Seen in The Gulag. *Utah - Seen in The Gulag. *Whiskey - Seen in Contingency. *Yankee - Seen in The Gulag and The Hornet's Nest *Zach- Seen in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday, Zach is a Navy SEAL. *Zero - Seen in The Gulag. *Zeus - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. Equipment * M4 * SCAR * ACR * UMP .45 * G18 * USP .45 * M14 EBR * Intervention * Vector * MP5k * M1014 * M9 * TAR-21 * M16A4 * Barrett .50 Cal * Colt.45 Trivia *It is highly likely that Captain Price was the leader or at least the first choice of leader of Task Force 141 before Soap. There is much evidence for this. In the art book purchased with the hardened edition it says that Captain Price was initially intended to be your team member in Cliffhanger. Price also appears to take joint command of Task Force 141 after he is rescued. Except it is already known that Mile High Club was intended to be used in the beginning of COD4, before Crew Expendable. However, more evidence is that Ghost asks Captain Price for permission to go with Roach to find Makarov in his safe house, instead of MacTavish, which ultimately leads to Soap surviving. *During E3 '09, CEO of Infinity Ward Vince Zampella jokingly called TF 141 the "International Coalition of Bad Asses" and in the June issue of GAMEINFORMER they referred to TF 141 as "Elite Badasses". *An interesting note is that as an irregular military unit, most of the named members go by nicknames, such as Roach, Meat, Ghost. *Whilst the British, Americans and Australians have their flags in their colors and on their shoulder patches, the Canadians have their flag on their back in green, not red and white. *Robert Bowling, in an Australian gamer mag interview (Playstation), stated that "it's a special ops thing to give everyone stupid names." This was referring to the short lived character Meat. *Task Force 141 have been referred to the "redshirts" of Modern Warfare, a reference to Star Trek in which characters dressed in redshirts would appear for the only purpose of being killed off so no main characters had to, this is because of the amount of TF141 members that randomly appear only to be killed all the time. However this is due mostly to all enemies and allies having the same AI, only different weapons and health. *Despite the random appearances and nationalities of TF141 whilst in Brazil, Canadians are the only ones with fixed appearances, they wear olive green clothing with short sleeved shirts, whilst British, Americans and Australians have a mix and match. *The fate of the surviving TF 141 members still remains unknown after the incident with Soap and Captain Price. They are most likely fugitives as well, since Captain Price radioed the message about Shepherd's standing in the conflict. Rook is the last seen member besides Soap and Price, who is quickly killed off. *The picture of Task Force 141 at the end of the game is based on the picture at the end of mile high club in Call of Duty 4. *The symbol of Task Force 141 seems to be a mix of the SAS and US Military SOCOM symbols. *The actual name of Task Force 141 is likely taken from the real life joint-operations organization, Task Force 121, which was founded specifically to hunt down and capture high priority individuals in the War on Terror. *TF141 likely has no "standard" gear because as they are a special ops group, they would dress in gear specific to that particular mission. however, if they did, it would most likey be the MULTICAM pants and gray shirt because it is seen in the most environments compared to TF141's other uniforms it is seen in the most missions too, such as loose ends, just like old times and endgame Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Task Force 141